Les Chroniques de la Cuite, Chap 1 version 2 : Patriotisme le retour
by CrymsonFox
Summary: Quand Harlock boit encore trop, ses origines allemandes remontent de nouveau. Ma version du Chapitre 1 des Chroniques de la Cuite (1 fandom, 1 mot-clé, et à nous d'improviser une fanfic sur une soirée arrosée avec ça !) , en association avec Hotaru-no-kata.


_Après la cuite d'Harlock version Hotaru-no-kata (Courez voir, elle est dans le même fandom ! ;) , c'est à mon tour d'apporter une pierre à nos Chroniques de la Cuite, en cloturant l'épisode 1 avec une variation sur le meme thème. Laissez vos reviews et voter pour la meilleure des 2 ! ;)_

* * *

A peine remis de l'Opération Goldwasser, l'Arcadia tanguait de nouveau.

-_Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen, _  
_trinken wollen wir den kuehlen Wein _  
_und die Glaeser sollen dazu klingen, _  
_denn es muss, es muss geschieden sein _

-Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous allez lâcher les commandes oui ?! le réprimanda Kei

-Ach ! Laizze moi piloter le stuka fraulein ! Auch...auchourd'hui nous déclarons la Blitzkrieg à la Perfide Albion ! Zus à l'ennemi ! répliqua Harlock, devenu soudain patriote sous l'effet de la boisson.

-Vous avez bu quoi, du détergent ?!

-Ach chuste ein pétit peu de bière…précisa le Bavarois de souche.

-Mais c'est pas l'Angleterre espèce de lapin rigelien mou du bulbe, tenta-elle de le raisonner, c'est un amas d' astéroîde ! Même l'Arcadia ne pourrait pas sortir de là sans casse !

-…diluée dans beaucoup de Schnaps…ché…ché l'afoue, hips ! compléta t-il pendant que la blonde l'arrachait des commandes. Mais le pirate continua sa litanie, imperturbable :

_-LEB WOHL, MEIN SCHATZ, LEBE WOHL, MEIN SCHATZ, LEB WOHL ! _

_LEBE…WOHL ! DENN WIR FAHREN, DENN WIR FAHREN ! hips ! _

_DENN WIHR FAHREN GEGEN ENGELAND, ENGELAND ! _

Des bruits de pas sur le pont, et une Nibelungen apparut.

-Kei, il n'y a plus de schnaps…par l'Anneau !

-Huhu, c'est rien Miimé, il a juste trop bouquiné Hellsing x) mentit Kei pour essayer de redonner un semblant de credibilité à la légende vivante qui essayait de lécher ses bottes.

-…Non en fait je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, avoua l'alien, tu vas rire^^

Le capitaine entendait presque distinctement que l'on racontait sa légende. Il bavardait avec Yattaran quelques heures auparavant (c'est pas parce qu'on est un type ultra-mystérieux qu'on ne peux pas s'autoriser de moments de détente avec son équipage). La discussion devenant de plus en plus joyeuse et animée l'alcool aidant, elle s'était transformée en concours de boisson. Après moults verres, Yattaran avait finit par rouler sous la table. Harlock, chancelant mais euphorique, avait decidé qu'une plus grande gloire l'attendait. Après avoir mis Yatarran en PJZ (c'est la PLS qu'applique les gens trop bourrés pour en faire une correcte), et verifié que son ex-rival de boisson dormait comme un bébé dans son berceau (qui a dit Bon Scott dans son vomi ?), il s'était dirigé vers le boss final de l' Arcadia, il allait terrasser la Nibelungen sur son propre terrain…

[…]

-Et voila toute l'histoire^^

-Vous avez fait QUOI ?! Mon Dieu, mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas en coma éthylique !

-AMERIKA ! rugit ce dernier, s'étant projeté vers la barre, tentant de s'en faire un bouclier. WE ALL LIVE IN AM…

-SILENCE MARIN IVROGNE ! rugit la donzelle. On ne s'entend plus parler ! Ca va toi Miimé?

-*hic* je ne marche plus tout à fait droit mais ça va, argumenta l'alien dans un petit rire nerveux.

-Je vois…Bon il faut reconduire celui là à sa cabine avant qu'ils ne nous sabordent tous.

-Ach ! Qu'aiche fé ! Zi on ne peut même plou accompagner la choucroute avec ein cuillerée de kokoroko.

Soupirant, les deux femmes le trainèrent tant bien que mal hors de la salle de pilotage. Harlock s'arcbouta tout de même à à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Liste non-exhaustive : plusieurs tuyaux et portes, le corps ronflant de Yatarran, une jambe féminine, la fermeture éclair de Kei (les deux femmes se demandent toujours depuis cela si il était un peu ou pas du tout conscient de ses actes).

Elles le lancèrent dans son lit, pendant qu'hoquetant, le symbole d'espoir de l'univers souhaitait ouvrir une porte vers l'espace infini pour ''lanzer zet aigle majeztueux à la konkête de l'Europe'', l'oiseau n'étant autre que son édredon One Piece.

Ayant réussi à l'endormir (kaput?!) en jouant à la harpe une marche militaire prussienne, Miimé et Kei sortirent enfin de la chambre, épuisées et partiellement décoiffées. Si leur intention et leurs actions restèrent totalement pures et louables, le fait qu'elles furent surpris dans cet état par un matelot aurait surement suffit à alimenter les ragots pendant tout un mois si elles n'avaient pas invités le jeune homme à prendre un verre, puis beaucoup d'autres, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

[...]

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _  
_für das deutsche Vaterland! _

''Ach ma tête, qu'est-ze ki…mais pourquoi est-ce que je parle comme ça moi? Waah et puis cette quoi cette nausée ?...Et pourquoi''

___Danach lasst uns alle streben _  
_brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!_

Il atomisa le réveil avec son poing. Pourquoi était-il redevenu nostalgique de la Bavière alors qu'il prenait si grand soin de s'entourer d'une aura de mystère ? A moins que…Il marcha (tituba serait plus exact) dans les couloirs de son vaisseau, la gorge sèche, la tête en vrac, essayant tant bien que mal de se remémorer la veille. Il se souvint soudainement en entrant dans la salle de pilotage.

Harlock regarda atterré les drapeaux de la Coalition Gaîa qu'il avait lui-même accroché la nuit dernière. Et quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa cape, c'était pour y voir, entre 2 traces de vomi…

''I LOVE EZRA''

Puis il remarqua qu'un bon tiers de l'équipage l'observait.

''Les concours de boisson, plus jamais''

* * *

_Pour info, la 1ère chanson est une marche nazie (avec un sujet pareil j'ai le droit non?), et la deuxième c'est l'hymne allemand actuel._


End file.
